Garden of Swords
by D3rozic
Summary: The battle between Shirou and Gilgamesh in Unlimited Blade Works didn't end the way it was supposed to. AU
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Type-moon's stuff**

* * *

><p>Two warriors fought in a world not connected to Gaia. The land was empty of life as it was filled with thousands of swords. Each one of them has a history that were never the same. Each one had powers that could bring down armies with a simple phrase. The last thing they all had in common was that each blade were fake.<p>

Every single one of them.

They were not made from a forge nor were they made by a blacksmith. They were all made by a child that copied each and every one of them to the tiniest detail.

Yet they are still fakes , no matter how perfect they are.

The child who copied them had a dream that he would one day become a superhero. That he would be able to save everyone's lives. That no one has to die. That dream was copied too.

A dream made by a man who believed that with his hand , he would be able to usher in an age of peace. With his hand , he would be able to stop all the conflicts in the world or at least lessen the bloodshed. That man died knowing it was a fool's dream. He left a legacy of that dream inside of the boy he saved. A dream the boy had taken to heart.

They boy did not care that the dream would be impossible. He did not care that people would make fun of his dream. He did not care for anything at all. As long as he was able to follow it , it was enough for him.

And so the boy fought not for his life but for others. What value was his life when let others die in his place on a day that would never be forgotten. He remembered that day well. The Great Fuyuki Fire , a day where his life changed.

Whoever he used to be did not matter anymore nor anyone from his previous life. That life is gone now and so from that day onward , He was Shirou Emiya.

To achieve his dream , he started out small. He helped all those who needed it. From this effort , he gained a title known as the Fake Janitor. He did not care for it as it had no meaning to him.

In the end , the title he had gained accidentally allowed him to be greater than he was before. Another step closer towards his dream. That accident was the beginning of 5th Holy Grail War.

During the war , He had acquired the ability to copy weaponry from others. Tracing is what he calls it. With that, another title was bestowed upon him. Faker. With every blade he copied , another weapon is added into his arsenal. It was a minor achievement until he fought him.

Archer. A version of himself where he regretted following his dream that lead to an eternity of suffering. The man had a world where it contained what could possibly an infinite amount of swords. Each one he saw was copied into his arsenal.

That world Archer had , Shirou could not copy it because it was unique to him. So he had created a world almost identical to Archer which is essentially copying with a little adjustments.

In the end , everything about him was Fake. Nothing he had was truly his. It did not bother him at all. As the only thing that mattered was his dream. An impossible dream but beautiful nonetheless.

And so here he was , fighting a man that threatened him from achieving his dream. A man so arrogant that he believed that he owned the world. That the world was his toy to use. No... He wouldn't allow that. As long as he breathes , he would never give up. For that was the only path.

* * *

><p>Sparks fly across the area as metal clash. Each one with a goal. One with the goal to save many lives while the other to win something that was never truly his.<p>

"Trace on!" Two swords , Black and White appeared in his hands. The boy ferociously deflected the swords that rained down on him with skill . Sparks exploded as the swords deflected each blade from reaching its wielder.

"Mongrel!" The king of heroes took a pair of swords and charge down his opponent.

"BASTARD!" The boy clashed against the king with his married swords. The blade broke against the impact of the king's blades. "Kanshou!Bakuya!" The boy, Shirou Emiya traced the married swords once more and resumed combat.

The King of Heroes glared at the boy who dare defy him , the mighty Gilgamesh of Uruk. "Go die in a grave already peasant!" He swung both his swords towards him but were blocked by the dual swords Shirou wielded.

Gilgamesh stab both swords forward intending to pierce his opponents heart.

Shirou side step the attack and thrust forward his blade towards Gilgamesh. The thrust was unfortunately parried and blades once again clash each other. Shirou broke the stalemate by pushing Gilgamesh backwards.

He wasn't going to let the King win this battle. With surprising speed , he swung both swords down quick and the king blocked the blades with his sword. The colliding swords created sparks bright enough to blind others.

The king was angered , he expected for the mongrel in front of him to be dead by now. He expected to fight someone that was completely inferior than him , not someone with strength to push him back.

Gilgamesh jumped back from an overarching slash that could possibly cut his head into two. Once he was far enough , he had a cruel grin on his face.

"Come now Mongrel , can you defeat the King's treasure!" Behind him , hundreds of golden ripples appeared behind Gilgamesh. All sorts of weaponry slowly came out of the Gates of Babylon.

Shirou eyes darted from one weapon to another. The Gates of Babylon shot all of its content towards Shirou.

"Trace ON!" All the weapons that came from the Gates of Babylon were traced and used to stop the rain of swords.

As the sky filled with steel , Shirou sprinted towards the position of Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh readied both the blades in his hand to counter any attack the mongrel dared.

Shirou threw Bakuya and Kanshou away and traced Caliburn. He jumped high and slammed the blade against Gilgamesh's swords breaking his guard.

Gilgamesh surprised by the action was stunned for a few seconds then he tried to recompose himself. for the next attack He did not see the married blades coming closer.

Just as he was about to strike Shirou , Kanshou and Bakuya appeared and sliced his left arm off. He stared at the stump that used to be his arm dumbly. Gilgamesh couldn't comprehend this. _'How could the mongrel be this strong!'_ An old image of Enkidu appeared in his mind. He remembered how strong he was and how he became his friend.

He remembered all the times he enjoyed with his friend. His death was still a fresh wound to him all these years. The only thing left of him were stories from historians and him with all the memories. The historians couldn't tell how they act , their personalities because the only thing they knew was what they accomplished together.

But the memories he held with him were special. More special than any of his treasure held in the gate and if he died now , all the memories of Enkidu would be gone. He realized that he needed to live , to ensure that someone still remembered Enkidu the way he was and that someone was him.

The King of Heroes stared at Shirou completely frozen. Enkidu's image overlapping Shirou was the only thing he could see and because of that he couldn't see the blade from Caliburn being thrust towards him.

The sword entered his stomach and exit on the other side. Shirou could only look at Gilgamesh's frozen face with a frown. Shirou didn't understand why had the King of Heroes stopped attacking. Only when he pulled Caliburn out of the King's stomach did Gil take action.

The moment the blade left his body , he immediately jumped backwards looking at Shirou with fear. He wouldn't let himself die like this and let Enkidu's memory disappear from the world.

Shirou eyes widen before immediately chasing after him with Caliburn in his palms. He reinforced his legs trying to catch up to the Heroic Spirit.

Gilgamesh raised his only arm and a golden ripple appeared. A red cone like weapon came out of it.

_'Another weapon to trace'_ Was Shirou's thought. He looked at the weapon and was ready for another to join his world of blades when his mind suddenly froze.

He could not understand what the weapon was. Everything from that weapon was wrong. No it was not the weapon that was wrong , It was his mind that could never comprehend it. The weapon was made out of something he did not know and built in ways that he could not comprehend.

Caliburn fell from his palm and fell onto the ground as Shirou tried to make sense of what he was seeing. He dropped to his knee's while holding his head in pain.

Gilgamesh seeing his foe in pain , smirked in satisfaction. " That's what you get for trying to copy my treasure Faker! The weapon I wield will never be understood by mortals" The King of Heroes raised the weapon high.

"Say goodbye to this world of yours Mongrel" The drill like weapon started to slowly spin "Watch as this world crumbles before Ea! ENUMA ELISH!" Ea , The Sword of Rupture spun faster and faster . A huge shock wave was the result sending hundreds of swords to be thrown back. Cracks appeared all over the reality marble known as Unlimited Blade Works.

Shirou was still in pain while repeating the steps of tracing. He knew what was going on around him but his mind was still in shock to respond. He tried resisting it and stop Gilgamesh. He needed a weapon that would be able to stop that weapon he held.

Gilgamesh frowned as he saw Shirou wasn't injured from the power of Ea. He looked at Shirou clearly and was furious at what he saw.

Avalon. Avalon was still protecting the boy even after Arturia's death. His heart broke at that moment. Arturia still chose the boy over him and he couldn't understand why.

Ea continued to disintegrate the Reality Marble. Shirou pushed the image of a sword onto the world that was Unlimited Blade Works. A sword he was familiar with "Sympathizing with the experience of its growth, Reproducing accumulated years ,Excelling every manufacturing process , Trace ON!".

In front of him lay a copy of Excalibur. Gilgamesh was truly angered now as the Gate of Babylon opened and weapons slowly drifted out of it.

Shirou shakily stood up and grabbed the hilt of Excalibur. " This is the end of the line" he shouted ,determined to end this battle now , Shirou held the hilt of the blade with a tighter grip.

Just as they were about to clash. A spread of darkness filled the sky of Unlimited Blade Works. Avalon protected him from the fallout and Shirou watched as the king was consumed by the destruction. The grail was trying to consume Gilgamesh at his weakest.

The Reality Marble disappeared as it was sucked into the darkness that sucked in the King of Heroes. Shirou breathed heavily. He was tired but he won. The King was gone and his objective completed.

He turned around for a moment letting his guard down when suddenly chains started wrap around his whole arm. Shirou saw a hole was appearing and was trying to suck him in. He stabbed Excalibur into the ground and latched onto the sword hoping his grip was strong enough that he wasn't pulled in.

Slowly coming out of the black hole was Gilgamesh in all of his glory. He growled like an animal as he kept trying to climb out "The damn grail doesn't understand that we servants can't be the core" latching tighter onto the chain , he shouted " You Mongrel! Stay right there while i pull myself back out!". Shirou glared and tried to hold on to dear life.

The arrogant bastard just wouldn't give up. "You think I'll let you!" Shirou with all his might charge towards Gilgamesh with Excalibur. The chains slacked and Gilgamesh was pulled into the hole with Shirou.

"No! Don't Move!" Gilgamesh panicked. It was too late and the King of Heroes disappeared from the world with the Shirou.

From a far , Archer looked on in shock at what Shirou did. "Idiot" he muttered. He was slowly fading due to using up most of his mana. He sighed , better make sure Rin was safe before telling her what happened to Shirou. This isn't going to end well "Rin is definitely going to kill me this time".

* * *

><p>Inside a dark realm , Shirou and Gilgamesh floated. Gilgamesh was in denial. Enkidu's memory must live on. He knew that it was all in vain and he knew that he would disappear soon.<p>

He looked at Shirou who was still trying to get his bearings. The Mongrel still tried to fight him even though his demise was now clearly at hand. It remind him of his friend where they would continue to fight non stop. He smiled a bit at the nostalgia.

"Where are we?!" Shirou's voice rang out. Gilgamesh turned to see Shirou glaring at him with Excalibur pointed towards his chest.

"Isn't it obvious , we are in the Grail itself" Could this boy get anymore stupider. "You Mongrel , what's your name" he asked.

Shirou was surprised at the question. "Shirou Emiya" he said it out slowly unsure of what trickery that the King was going to pull out next.

Gilgamesh repeatedly said Shirou's name to get the hang of it "Shirou Emiya huh , I will remember that name till the end of time. I will reclaim Arturia one day and kill you painfully".

Ea still in his palm slowly spun once more. "Even if my destruction is at hand , I will not give up. Are you going to?" He asked with a serious face. Shirou held Excalibur with determination. Gilgamesh smirked "You are just like her".

Excalibur slowly glowed with power. Ea spun faster.

"ENUMA-"

"EX-"

A whole second was completely filled with silent. The calm before the storm as some would say.

"-ELISH!"

"-CALIBUR!"

Both mighty weapons shot out their power and the Grail started collapsing from within. The whole realm filled with light as it was destroyed.

* * *

><p>On a starry night , a dark haired girl in a kimono sat inside her home looking up to stars. Her dark eyes reflecting the stars image. The moon was glowing with a white hue.<p>

A knock was heard in the direction of the door. "You may come in" The girl spoke. The door opened to reveal a man bowing down to the girl. "Lady Shiki , your bath is ready" the girl was quiet still staring at the sky. She nodded and the man left to do his own business. Shiki Ryougi was her name and she was the heir to her family.

She looked on as she saw a shooting star flew close to the mountains. In her point of view , it looked like it was flying pass by the mountains but how wrong she was. She stood up and went off to go and bathe not knowing that her life was about to change.

* * *

><p>On a mountain. A blonde haired woman was also currently watching the night sky with a smile. She was enjoying life as it was. When she saw a shooting star flying "OH LOOK LEN! It's a shooting star! Let's make a wish". The woman closed her eyes as she kept thinking of all sorts of wishes she wanted to be granted. A black cat beside her too closed her eyes for a wish.<p>

When the woman open her eyes , she saw the shooting star getting brighter and brighter. "Wow that must be one bright star" the cat beside her meowed in agreement. Her instincts suddenly told her to run as she realized that it was not a shooting star. Grabbing the black cat , she jumped off the tree she was sitting and landed a few meter's away.

The tree she previously sat was completely obliterated by whatever that was that hit it. It crashed into the mountain but she saw the object still crash towards up the mountain. She ran towards where it stopped and was surprised to what she found. A boy she found.

He was covered in injuries and was bleeding profusely. She panicked and quickly tried to stop the blood flow.

Shirou slowly opening his eyes , he saw a woman tending to his wounds. Shirou glimpsed at the starry night with a smile before unconsciousness took over.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a One-Shot but i might continue if i find inspiration. For now i'll leave this be and concentrate on my FSN x Dark Souls Crossover.**

**It's been a while since I've played Fate/Stay Night VN and so i don't remember if Gilgamesh acknowledges Shirou by name. I really liked Kara no Kyoukai . I was disappointed to see a low amount of KnK Fanfics and so i decided to add one myself.**

**This is also challenge for those who wish to continue from this. My only condition is that Arcuied is in the story. Hope you enjoyed this.**


	2. A New World

**Disclaimer: I will never ever ever own Type-Moon and all of it's content**

* * *

><p>A huge roaring flame covered the land. All he could feel were the flames that surround him. Hundreds died before him. The flame did not give mercy to anyone. Not to the innocent, the young or even the elderly. None were spared.<p>

The heat from the flame was intense. Each time it flickered it felt like a leather whip was smacked against his skin. He dreamed about walking through the flames as he remembered it. People screamed for help, people begged for his help and all he did was walk away.

Smoke covered his view and he couldn't breathe. He was choking. He knew he would die soon, it was inevitable. He crossed the sea of flames. Over the corpses of the fallen and the dying. He soon fell for it was fate that held his life.

It seemed fate did not have tight grip on his life anymore. A man had saved him. That man was happy. He was crying. Why was he crying?. Is he happy because he lived?. Why is he happy to save him when there were others?. Why didn't the man save the others?.

The man smiled at him. He wished one day, he would able to be happy like that man was.

* * *

><p>Shirou groaned as he awoke from his unconscious state. <em>'That dream again' <em>Why was he dreaming of the Fuyuki fire again. It had been a long time since he had that dream. He now mostly dreamed about swords. He thought of the dream before banishing it from his mind. It was of no importance now.

He tried to rise from where he lay but his body showed its disagreement. Shirou moaned in pain as he felt all the injuries he had inflamed. He lay down on the bed deciding to let his body rest.

_'Wait... Bed?' _Eyes wide open, he took a quick look at where he was. He was in a soft comfy bed in a clean and tidy room. Taking a better look around without moving his body too much, he saw that he was inside a bed room. He saw what seemed to be a baggage for clothes opened. It contained women's clothing from his observation.

He only then remembered what happened last night._ 'That's right, that woman found me. She must have took me in and treated my injuries from the battle with_ _Gilgamesh'_ Shirou wanting answers on where he was exactly and who brought him in, pushed his body up despite it not wanting to.

As he finally managed a sitting position on the bed, he scanned the room to see if the woman was present in the room. _'Exit door, bathroom door, closet door, lamp, table, sofa, television, Caliburn pierced in the wall, clothing on the floor... CALIBURN PIERCED IN THE WALL?!' _Shirou gaped at the mere sight of the noble phantasm that was stuck in the wall. What made it worse was that it was covered in blood.

Fearing the worse, he moved to the edge of the bed to have a better view. He wished he hadn't. He found the woman that probably saved him from dying sliced in half from the stomach to her lower left hip.

_'Oh shit , Oh shit... I killed someone … while I was asleep. I get sleepwalking but sleepkilling?!'_ He needed to get out of here before someone entered the room and saw this. He would pay respects to her later after he is back in optimal shape.

He tried moving his body but the pain of just merely swaying his limbs were to painful to bare. _'Come on Shirou! You can do this' _his legs were to injured to move. Using his arms, he crawled all the way to the exit. He fainted halfway through the room from the pain that became too unbearable for him.

* * *

><p>Slowly waking up once more. Wiping the sweat off his forehead, he examined the room to see he was on the bed again. "Oh man that must have been a dream" Thank goodness for small mercies. He looked at the wall and saw Caliburn still there.<p>

Shirou stared at it for a few seconds, Eyes widening as it goes. "Wait … if Caliburn is over there and I'm not in a dream... then who brought me back in?". Just as he was about to think through this, a loud voice startled him that he tumbled off the bed.

"GOOD MORNING SHOOTING STAR-SAN!"

He groaned in pain as his body ache from the sudden contact with the floor. He wanted to murder the person who shouted but not really because he was a good guy. He looked at where the origin of the voice came from. The origin of the voice came from a blonde haired woman who was looking at him quite worriedly.

"Shooting star-san! Are you okay" She asked. Shirou twitch at the title she used to call him. It amused him at the same time confused him even more. What did she mean by shooting star-san. He pushed himself up back onto the bed.

"Actually Ma'am it's Shirou Emiya. Not shooting star-san and I would prefer if you would use my name please" he asked politely. He did not need another useless title especially one as shooting star-san.

She smiled happily "Of course Shirou-san! I was just worried that you were injured. I mean you did fall from the sky". Shirou paled as he heard that statement. Fall from the sky! What the hell happened to him while he was out cold.

"Umm what did you mean by falling from the sky" Answers is what Shirou needed right now.

"Well I was sitting on a tree enjoying watching the stars when suddenly me and Len saw a shooting star. So we both made a wish! But then the star suddenly got brighter and brighter. Then I realized that the shooting star was shooting at me so I moved out of the way. You destroyed the tree we were sitting on and crashed further up the mountain. So me and Len went to investigate and found you!" She ended with happy tone.

Shirou could only stare at her with look of disbelief. _'Is she mentally sound'_ he thought. He was being a hypocrite as he was distorted.

"Wait.. who's Len?" he asked confused. The woman looked at him with a smile before picking up a black cat. "This is Len! She's not just a cat , she's a succubus!" the cat meowed at him.

'A succubus?!' this was getting ridiculous. "A succubus .. seriously" he asked in a sarcastic way. She frowned at his tone "You don't believe me?". Her eyes narrowed.

Shirou shrugged "Well you just told me a cat is a succubus , a demon that was supposed to seduce humans. That thing just doesn't make sense". '_How was an animal supposed to make humans aroused … unless they had that kind of fetish.' _Shirou shivered at that thought.

Only now did Shirou decided to get a good look at the woman and was completely and utterly surprised that it was the dead woman that he killed while he was asleep. "Wait a minute... Aren't you supposed to be DEAD!" pointing his finger to the supposed dead person standing in front of him.

She blinked at the statement before having a small laugh. "I was surprised when you did it the first time but it just got annoying after that".The cat just looked bored at the situation.

"Huh?! First time?" Shirou was now utterly confused. How is this lady still alive after being killed by Caliburn. The woman nodded "Yeah it was quite annoying but thankfully you stopped projecting weaponry after the 9th time".

Shirou's jaw dropped in shock _'How is she still alive?'_. "Who are you!".

She frowned "What kind of Magus are you to not know who I am. I mean you all should know thanks to Zelretch".

The woman brightened up "I guess I still haven't introduce myself yet! My name is Arcueid Brunestud. Ring any bells?". She fumed when Shirou just looked at her with a blank stare.

"Sorry Brunestud-san but I still don't know who you are" probably because of his status of a third-rate magus. He wished his father would have at least left something for him to continue with his Magecraft training if not at least a guide of some sort.

She huffed and looked away from him angrily. He sat there quietly because he didn't know what to say exactly. He was thinking of all the craziness that was happening in these few minutes.

"I appreciate for taking care of me Brunestud-san but I think I need to get home soon. Can you tell me where I am?" Sakura and Taiga must be worried about him. _'__Rin would probably kick __me__ then hug __me__ then slap me then shout that __I __was an idiot__'_ Shirou chuckled_ 'What a Tsundere'._

She muttered something that he couldn't quite hear properly.

"What was that Brunestud-san?"

"Call me Arcueid"

"Alright then Arcueid-san"

"Arcueid only!"She shouted. Shirou felt like he was going to die from a heart attack from this woman. "Okay then Arcueid, can you please tell me where I am" delaying any longer would make the wrath of Tora-shinai more prominent.

"You're in one of my apartments"

Shirou sweatdropped at the blunt answer. He didn't mean it literally. "Okay let me rephrase that , where exactly am I in the world" that should be better. "You're in Japan" or not. If Shirou can move his limbs more freely, he would have facepalmed.

"Arcueid, what town or city am I in?" he said with a serious tone. There is no time for joking right now, his life is on the line if he doesn't cook food for Taiga soon. She would maul his face like a tiger.

"Well currently you're in Fuyuki City" she said with a questioning look. She was curious on why he didn't know where he was. Then again, fallling from the sky must have brought him some distance where he previously was.

Shirou was relieved he was still in Fuyuki, now all he had to do was just phone call Sakura and Taiga that he was okay and maybe Rin too. Unfortunately for Shirou, Arcueid wasn't done speaking yet.

"I wonder though, why are you still here? The Holy Grail War is currently going on and most magus that aren't participating shouldn't be here" she bit her lip as she tried to remember anything she forgotten.

Shirou frozed at that statement, "The Holy Grail War is still on?!" panicking slightly. People could still be in danger.

He waited for her answer. She nodded "Well yeah, The 4th Holy Grail War has started a while ago". Arcueid blinked as she examined his panicked form. He was getting more frantic by the second.

"Calm down Shirou, all you have to do is just get out of here. You'll be fine"

"That's not it Arcueid, I need you to tell me. What year is it?"

With a raised eyebrow, she frowned at the question. _'What year is it? What kind of question is that' _"Its 1994, why do you ask". She was surprised as Shirou fainted on the spot.

* * *

><p>Shirou looked outside from the balcony of Arcueid's apartment. He gazed upon the city with a small smile. The view from her apartment was amazing. He practically had an overview of a quarter of Fuyuki. It would have been better if it was all of Fuyuki but it was better than nothing.<p>

The sun had just set a few hours ago, the dark streets of Fuyuki were brightened by the lamp post that covered the streets. The dark sky filled with stars hanged over him and the rest of the Fuyuki. He would have said the world but he was pretty sure that some other part in the world were currently under the sun's gaze.

He observed the dark city with reinforced eyes. If what Arcueid said was true, then he needed to be on the look out. Innocents were constantly in danger with the Holy Grail War on.

He looked down upon his hand where the Command Seals used to be. He had wondered if he could have summoned a servant. It would have been nice to have summoned Saber again. They may have differing paths but they were at least companions with each other.

Hearing any advice from her now would have been gladly accepted by Shirou as he currently doesn't know what to do. He was in the past. Kiritsugu clearly didn't know who he was as he had saved him after the Holy Grail War.

Rin, Sakura, Taiga and Issei were younger than him. He couldn't be friends with them without making it look like he had an ulterior motive. Which he doesn't as he only wants his friends back even though they weren't the same. Well he could still befriend Taiga, if he wanted to.

Shirou sighed, they weren't the same people he knew. It was unfair for him to change whatever life they could have if he interfered.

He at first believed he had timed travel. That was until he saw a map of the world or specifically Japan. There were new places that he didn't recognize that was part of Japan. Tatsumi port island , Minakami Village and Kurakara Town, just to name a few.

He assumed but was most likely was in a whole different universe. Nothing he knew here were the same as was the one he knew back at home.

He knew he was stressing out but who wouldn't when you've been flung across time and space to a whole new land that was different and yet quite the same.

Shirou took a deep breathe to calm himself, panicking wasn't going to help any time soon. Meditating was an option but he couldn't as he needed to concentrate. He would have went out that night but realized he didn't have any identification.

Fortunately, Arcueid said that she could probably help him out with that. How many connections does she have to be able to make those kind of files. Then again, Magus could just hypnotize some one to do it for them.

"Shirou this is boring... Let's play a game of I spy!" Arcueid spoke up. She had decided to join Shirou in observing the city. Len had left her and Shirou to do her own business.

Shirou was quite an interesting person to her. Falling from the sky, slicing her into pieces, stabbing her and probably more where that came from if the fact that he used different weapons each time to attack her in his unconscious state.

She knew from the fact how he held his weapons even if he wasn't awake, showed that he was quite skilled in combat. She wouldn't have that much of a problem against him. I mean she was pretty sure she could beat a lot of people. The only one's she wasn't sure of were the 27 Dead Apostles.

One of which was her surrogate grandfather. She had suspicions that Zelretch or at least his magic was the reason how Shirou was here in the first place. She also suspect that Shirou was at least involved in a Holy Grail War if his reaction meant anything.

Besides, it was nice to hang out with someone who wasn't afraid because she was a True Ancestor. Sure she could've made some human friends but their life was boring and wasn't interesting at now, she wanted to enjoy her time before she had to go hunt down Roa again.

Shirou sighed "Alright". Arcueid shouted with joy.

"Alright then, I spy with my little eye something bright and white"

"The moon" Shirou said bored.

"Correct! Now... I spy with my little eye something large that's brown and green and in abundance"

"The trees"

"How do you keep figuring it out"

"I can read your mind!" Shirou said jokingly. That would've been a cool power to have. He could probably counter any attack if he knew what the opponent was thinking.

"OBJECTION!" She shouted while pointing a finger at him. "You can't read my mind!" She would have known. Shirou merely shrugged and continued to observe the city. She pouted before continuing the game.

"I spy with my little eye something orange and spiky".

"Huh?" Shirou when he heard the description which wasn't saying much was quite easily confused on what the world could have that was orange and spiky.

He turned to look at the True Ancestor and was surprised that she was staring at him with so much focus that he could practically feel it. She was also quite close to his face.

Shirou blushed at the close contact. "Umm Arcueid, what are you doing" he questioned her, feeling more uncomfortable than before.

"Playing I spy, Why?"

"Your uhh quite close to me. I would appreciate if you move back a bit". She huffed but to his relief moved back. She was still staring at him though.

"So what is orange and spiky?" he asked.

"Yes! You gave up! I WIN!" she bragged. Shirou waved it off "So what is orange and spiky?". "Your hair" she pointed out.

Shriou looked up but obviously couldn't see his hair at all. "Oh.. right" he said awkwardly.

"Next round! I spy with my little eye an explosion!"

Shirou turned back to continue the game when he realized what she said "An explosion?!" he looked to see a giant dust cloud in the direction where it happened.

Shirou frowned. If he wasn't mistaken , that was the direction of Tohsaka's house. It could have been anyone else's house but with the War going on. He was confident that the explosion came from there.

Rin was too young to have entered the war now. So it must have been her parents as she was an only child from what he knew. He hoped they were fine.

He had decided to interfere with the war to lessen the casualties. Unfortunately he was still injured to go out and save others. His injuries led to another discovery thanks to Arcuied.

A Noble Phantasm. Specifically, it was Avalon that was inside him. According to her, it was because of this that allowed him to heal from his current injuries faster than a normal human. It was also probably because of this that allowed him to survive his encounters with other Servants he fought previously.

He chuckled. Even in another universe, Saber somehow still found a way to help him. It was probably Kiritsugu that had put the Noble Phantasm there but it still belonged to the King of Knights.

With the help of the Noble Phantasm , he should be ready to move around once more and help save the people from the calamity known as the Holy Grail War.

Until then, he would wait patiently. Till the moment he was at his most optimal condition. The world wouldn't be ready for him , but he was ready for the world. A hero is here and he would be damned if he didn't do his job.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it.<strong>

**I didn't actually know what I was doing with this chapter. I just wrote down whatever came to mind. So I'm guessing that there's gonna be mistakes in here. I'll rewrite this to be better later on but for now I'll need a plan to see where this story is going. This is just more of a hobby to me.**

**With our Hero being reckless as ever! He shall join the 4th Holy Grail War and mess things up as normally as he can. Stay tune for the next chapter of Idiots on the run... i mean Garden of Swords.**

**Edit: Arcueid can't regen from Gae Bolg... got it. Also tried using the Zelretch cliche where everyone begs for mercy when he's around, now that I've read a review about it, yeah decided it wasn't necessary... until the later chapters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Here are things that could have been in this chapter.<strong>

[He assumed but was most likely was in a whole different universe. Nothing he knew here were the same was the one he knew back at home. He heard all of Japan but mostly Tokyo was suffering from some kind of crystal disease that stopped happening a few years back. That never happened back home.]

[She looked at him with a scowl "Len, show him!". Shirou looked worried that the woman would set her cat on him. The cat jumped from the woman's arms and landed on the floor. A white glow covered the cat. He looked amazed as the cat started transforming. Shirou decided he needed some brain bleach to get rid of image of a transforming cat person]


End file.
